Play Date
by Alacquiene
Summary: He was asleep. He would never know. Aqua shut her eyes. It was wrong. So wrong. And yet... AU / VanitasAqua / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Set in an Alternate Universe.

**WARNING!  
>This story contains a Lemon.<br>**_Please do not read if you find that offensive in any way, or you are underage.  
>Respect the Rating. <em>

So.  
>If you have read my other stories, or if you know me, this story might come as a surprise.<br>I am writing this because I realized that I have received a staggering number of requests for a lemon.  
>And since my birthday is coming up, I decided that this will be my treat for you: something new and unexpected, something many of you have asked for that I previously denied.<p>

I would normally list names in the dedication.  
>But in this case, I am not quite sure that those who requested would be too happy about their names being announced.<br>Plus, they are too many to list.  
>I'll keep it generic. <em>This is dedicated to <em>whoever requested a lemon from me.

_Special Thanks  
><em>To all the guys who once said they loved me.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

Also, I do not advocate the sexual acts and situations that will be mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY DATE<strong>

_Just you and me._

* * *

><p>"No! No way!"<br>"We are not watching that again!"  
>"I never said I was choosing this."<br>"Then why are you holding it?"  
>"Wait, why can't we watch it, anyway?"<br>"It sucks."  
>"Just throw it out the window or something."<br>"It is _not _that bad of a movie..."  
>"It. Sucks."<br>"Quit picking on the girls, guys..."  
>"Yeah! And I happen to like that movie..."<br>"You're the only dude on the planet who does."  
>"We are not watching it."<br>"But I like it, too."  
>"Doesn't matter. We outnumber you."<br>"I said I wasn't choosing this, geez..."  
>"I kind of want to watch it."<br>"Me, too."  
>"Well, you can go have your own party, then!"<p>

"Stop it," Aqua said as she came in and set down the bowls of popcorn and the cans of soda in the middle of the floor. "I leave you for five minutes and you're already fighting?"

Axel grinned at her. "Since the first minute," he said.

Aqua sighed exasperatedly. "Of course..."

She sat down on the floor and watched as her friends continued arguing about what movie they were going to watch. Some of them went ahead and started picking off the popcorn and drinking the soda. Most of them were still focused on the extremely important debate at hand.

They did this every other Friday, all eleven of them gathering for a sleepover at one house, and tonight it was Aqua's turn to play the host.. It was an excellent way for them to bond and just find time for each other, especially since they were at different grade levels and not all of them went to the same schools. Aqua mused for about the hundredth time what happened to make her clique of friends grow from just two to eleven.

When she was little, it was just her and Vanitas. They had been neighbors from the time that they were in preschool until present day. They both had friendly, outgoing parents, who just absolutely needed to make friends with the friendly-looking couple next door. And, of course, it was such a plus that one couple had a very adorable son whose pouty frown was to die for. And the other couple had a daughter with a smile that could light up the sky.

So it was inevitable that Aqua and Vanitas were coaxed into having play dates almost every day and into staying over at each other's houses whenever either set of parents needed to be away for one reason or another.

And then a few years later, Aqua met Terra at school and they became close. Terra eventually dragged Ventus into the little circle, who dragged his brother, Roxas, in as well. Roxas brought Axel into the group. By then, Aqua was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by being surrounded by guys but fortunately, Roxas soon introduced Xion to the clique as well. With Xion came Riku and Naminé. And finally, Riku brought Sora and Kairi in, too.

As for how they all grew to be very close, Aqua never could figure out. One look at the group would make an outsider raise his eyebrows. They did look quite mismatched, after all. But beneath how they look on the outside, inside it was as if they were simply meant to be friends, all of them.

Except, perhaps, Vanitas.

Aqua looked around the room, seeking him out. He was not in the middle with the others, participating in the debate. She found him by the back wall, minding his own business. He was settled comfortably on his favorite beanbag, the black one with red stripes which he protected the way a predator would guard his territory. The room was pretty small, and it seemed smaller when stuffed with eleven people, but he still successfully distanced himself. He smirked at her, though, when he noticed her looking and she smiled back.

She was glad he was there. Every time they planned these sleepovers, she worried that he might suddenly decide he no longer wanted to join in. He was not very sociable. He was, actually, very unhappy when their group grew and grew and grew to a number that he just could not handle.

Aqua selfishly and wishfully liked to think sometimes that Vanitas tolerated all this for her because he genuinely liked being with her. She liked to imagine she was special to Vanitas. And as she thought it right then, she blushed and looked away from him. She hoped he didn't notice the way her cheeks flushed with color. He would tease her about it and demand to know what flustered her so. But she just was not ready to tell him her secret thoughts and feelings.

How could she tell him that she likes him?

She was sure about it, though. The signs were there. She dreamt about him now and then, and more often lately. She finds that her eyes linger longest on him when she looks at their group photos. She ends up mirroring his emotions, especially when he feels very upset or particularly happy. She always finds herself wandering closer to him whenever the group gathers. She votes for whatever he does whenever the group is split between two decisions.

"I've watched that," she suddenly heard him say. "I don't want to watch it again."

Aqua realized with a renewed blush that she had not been paying attention to the discussion about what movie to watch. That is, until Vanitas spoke up.

"But no one else has watched it, Vanitas," Kairi answered.

"I want to watch it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Ventus added.

All around the room, it seemed everyone agreed. Aqua looked at the movie in question, the one Kairi was holding, and frowned. "A horror film?" she asked, letting her disapproval ring in her voice.

"What, are you scared already, Aqua?" Axel teased.

"No," Aqua answered defensively. "I'm just not a fan of horror movies."

"Either way, it comes down to you and Vanitas against the rest of us," Riku pointed out.

"We win!" Sora cheered, exchanging a high-five with Ventus.

And just like that, the debate was closed. Terra set up the movie, Roxas turned off the lights, and everyone settled down, dividing into the mini cliques their large group can be subdivided into. Axel and Roxas were sprawled on the floor with Xion sitting beside them. Sora was sitting closest to the television with Naminé nestled against him. Terra and Ventus sat side by side and had sneakily hogged three of the five bowls of popcorn and majority of the cans of soda. Riku had Kairi in front of him, and she was leaning on his chest.

Aqua looked at Vanitas again. He had pulled out his iPod, stuffed his earphones on, and had clearly decided to drown out the movie. Since everyone else seemed comfortable the way they were, Aqua fell to the back and sat down on the floor beside Vanitas, who buried himself deeper in his beanbag of a throne.

The movie was starting, but Aqua honestly did dislike horror movies. So she softly whispered, "You've watched this, right? How is it?"

"Not bad," he said, slipping off one earpiece so he could hear her better. "You will never guess who the killer is and what his motives are until they're revealed."

"Are they all going to die?"

"No."

"How many survive?"

"Two."

"Just two? Who?"

Vanitas pointed at the screen. "That girl," he said. "And that guy."

"Oh."

They were quiet again and Aqua tried to watch the movie, though she started yawning just a minute later. It was not because the movie bored her, though.

"Sleepy?" he asked her.

"Tired..." she replied.

"Oh, right, you've been pulling all-nighters for the exam you had today," he said, smirking. "You are such a nerd, Aqua."

"I am not," she murmured, though she was smiling at his playful teasing.

She yawned once more and turned to the screen. And out of nowhere, Vanitas started snickering. She turned to him. "What are you laughing at?" she asked curiously.

He pointed to one of the guys in the movie. "He reminds me of Ventus. Idiot. He gets impaled on a broken fence post."

Her eyes widened as her blood ran cold. "How is that funny?" she hissed, horrified. "And what do you mean he reminds you of Ven?" The image of Ven impaled on a broken fence post invaded her mind and her throat constricted.

Vanitas snickered again. And he went on to explain how each character in the movie reminded him of one of them, and also how each character dies in the end. When he had explained five more of the characters and their gruesome deaths, Aqua practically begged him to stop.

"You're not curious about which of them reminds me of _you_?" he asked.

"Let me guess. I'm that girl," she said, ponting at a random character on screen. "And the killer takes his sweet, sweet time with her, carving out her innards while she's conscious."

"Interesting, but no," he said with a smile. He nodded at the character that the camera had just focused on. "That's you."

She was surprised. He was pointing out the one girl who survives. "What? Why?"

"She is very intelligent," Vanitas explained. "If the other idiots had all listened to her instead of shoving her off as a coward who just didn't have the guts to fight head-on, they might all have survived."

"Oh..."

"Want to know which one I am? Or you want to guess again?" he asked, teasing.

"Just tell me," she said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I survive, too, of course," he said, indicating that he was the one guy that lives through the movie. "Your character asks for his help. Begs, actually. And he decided to help just because he had nothing to lose. Then he realized she has a good head on her shoulders and he might just make it out of all that crap if he sticks with her."

At that moment, their characters were having a conversation and at watching the scene and seeing – or maybe just imagining – some chemistry there, Aqua just blurted out, "Will they end up together?"

Vanitas snorted. "This is a horror movie, Aqua, not a chick flick."

Then the movie was suddenly paused. Axel turned towards the back and stared at Aqua and Vanitas. The others were looking at them, too. "Are you two really just going to talk through the whole movie?" Axel asked with a half-amused, half-annoyed smirk. Everyone else was snickering.

Aqua felt her face flush with embarrassment and she murmured an apology. Vanitas stared with indifference. And after Axel told them to shut up or clear out, in the playful way that was so Axel, they all resumed watching the movie. Aqua leaned against the wall and brushed her fingertips over her eyes, trying to wipe away her drowsiness.

"Yes," Vanitas suddenly whispered beside her.

"Huh?"

"They end up together."

She was unsure what to say but Vanitas wasn't expecting an answer. "Go to sleep, Aqua," he said softly. "I'll wake you when the movie is over."

"No, I doubt I can sleep anyway," she whispered back. "Not with all the screaming that's bound to happen."

He almost chuckled, but he caught himself. Then he wordlessly placed one of the earpieces of his earphones into her ear. And at the familiar but unexpected sounds, Aqua looked at him. "Is this...?" she mumbled.

"Bach, yes," he finished. "Surprised?"

She was, definitely. Who knew Vanitas listened to classical music?

"Now be quiet and sleep," he commanded gently. "Or Axel will kick us out."

Aqua almost laughed, covering her hand with her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

She was asleep in mere minutes.

Vanitas smiled because he liked the feel of her weight against him. He was glad that she was something of an outcast in their group, like he was. Although he was an outcast by choice. She was an outcast because she loved everyone equally, meaning that when everyone divided into uneven little clusters like this, Aqua was a little lost. And always, she would fall back with him.

His smile sharpened. He had always known he was special to her.

He simply watched her for a long while, waiting until she was in a deeper state of sleep. Then he moved his arm a little, the one she was leaning against, so that he could find her hand and gently trace the lines on her palm. How many opportunities did he have to touch her anyway? He braided his fingers with hers and was pleased when she involuntarily tightened her grip. But then she stirred.

He thought he had woken her, but as he watched and waited, he calmed at realizing she was still asleep. Just as he was about to look away, though, the tip of her soft, pink tongue suddenly slipped out for a second, wetting her luscious lips, followed by the tiniest of moans.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was familiar with that sleeping habit of hers; he has seen her asleep many times. He liked seeing her soft little tongue peeking out like that, as if it was teasing him to follow it with his own. Then, once it had hidden itself away, he would still be baited by her shiny, wet lips. Kissable. Inviting. And that lovely little moan at the end was new...

He released a breath, trying to fight down the urge to lick his own lips then bite hers, forcing them apart, slipping his tongue between them, between her teeth, into that warm, wet... He clenched his jaw. He should be stopping such thoughts, with Aqua so close to him. But did he really want to? No, not really. Not at all.

And her movements did not end there. She turned slightly and snuggled closer to him. His hand was still locked with hers but it was now pressed too close against the front of her thigh. Too close to her... her...

He gritted his teeth. To even think the word was a bad idea. He tried to focus on other parts of her body. Her cheek was now right on his collar bone, her forehead at his neck, and her other hand was inching its way closer and closer to...

"Damn it..." he hissed under his breath.

Her fingertips were millimeters away from his crotch when her hand finally settled. He wasn't quite sure, though, if he was upset that it was too close, or that it was not close enough.

As he pondered that, his cock suddenly seemed to consider making its presence known, heating up when Aqua whimpered a second time. Vanitas breathed deeply and reached over with his other hand to slowly push hers away. He was sure she would not like it if she suddenly woke up and realized that she had her hand on his groin. But before he could, a certain song decided to play on his iPod.

A certain song that conjured certain images that he usually only thought of in the privacy of the shower. Frantically, he considered shutting off his iPod but he remembered that it was in the pocket that happened to be on the same side where Aqua was. Damn. Then he thought of pulling off his earphones but... No, it was too late!

Just as the passionate, strangely erotic sound of the violin assaulted his ears, the eye of his mind looked at a memory from a couple of years ago.

He was sitting at his desk, listening to this very song, looking passively out of his bedroom window, which happened to be facing Aqua's own.

Her curtains were drawn. But the window was open. And it was a very windy day.

And just as the music picked up the pace, a breeze blew. It lifted the curtain for a moment. And Vanitas' mouth fell open because... no, it couldn't be. Aqua, her wet hair sticking to her skin. Her bathrobe slipping slowly off her shoulders to reveal... No. No way. She was not that careless! He had imagined it. Right?

He leaned forward on his desk. He couldn't help it. He willed for the wind to pick up again and it did. His eyes widened. She was completely naked. Her back was to him, her arms were up, drying her hair with a towel. Then the curtain fell again.

He cursed, slamming his fist against his desk in fury. Then a gust blew as if to appease him. Or tease him. Or both. No, it was definitely to tease him.

The curtain danced a little longer this time and Aqua had turned around, almost. She was looking elsewhere, somewhere other than the window, still oblivious to her audience of one. Vanitas, his vision tunnelling and zooming in on her as if he had some unnatural powers of sight, memorized the beautiful contours of her body. The smooth flatness of her stomach. The firm roundness of her breasts. The gentle curve from her waist to her hips.

When the curtain dropped, he all but shouted his rage to the heavens, spitting out every foul word he knew. And yet another breeze came by, raising the damned curtain just as Aqua bent down and...

Vanitas forced himself to return to reality. It was too much. His body shuddered, jolted, from the sudden rush of arousal and his mind worked quickly to force his eyes shut when he felt Aqua's body tense, awakened by his movement. He felt her fingers press hard against his thigh, so close to his erection. Too close.

He kept his eyes shut. He tried to keep his breathing even. He tried not to think about Aqua. And her hand. And his cock. And most desperately tried not to think about all three in the same sentence.

Fail.

His groin was already reacting, pulsing hot and hard, as if Aqua's hand was actually clenched around it.

He raised his eyelids very slightly when Aqua had leaned away from him. He felt his throat constrict. She was staring at _him. _At his... Then he had a twisted idea, the thought of which almost brought a smirk to his lips. Her eyes darted to his face just as he closed his again, pretending to be asleep.

"Vanitas?" Aqua whispered very softly.

He did not respond. She looked at him for a moment longer. Was he really asleep? She tentatively looked down again, at the little tent between his legs, which she noticed almost as soon as she awoke. How could she not notice? Her hand was right there!

Her face flushed. She had almost touched his... his...

She knew what it was, of course. She also knew, scientifically, what it meant and the events surrounding such an occurence. It made her wonder what he was dreaming about. Her, maybe. Hopefully.

She mentally slapped herself.. _Hopefully? _Why would she hope for such a thing? Did she really want Vanitas to be having dirty, erotic dreams about her? Or about anyone, for that matter? But, for the sake of her sanity, she would rather it be about her. Wait! Who said they had to be dirty and erotic? Maybe they were tender and sensual. Maybe Vanitas was dreaming about making love to her and...

She shook her head, took a deep breath, and just settled down beside him, leaning against the wall. She should not let her thoughts wander like that. But she kept looking back at his... She could not help it. She was only a human; she was just a girl.

She has seen naked guys before, of course, but maybe that only fed the curiosity further rather than help to stifle it. She had even seen Vanitas naked before, although he was only five then and she had just turned seven. Did that still count?

They were hiding out in the closet. They were both very curious and they had reached an agreement. She was still dressed but he had already removed all his clothing, confidently showing his stuff. Then he looked expectantly at her.

"Your turn, Aqua."

She shook her head, suddenly shy and afraid. And she was sure her parents would be so mad.

Vanitas did his pouty frown. "Cheater..."

"I'm sorry..." she said, but he was still upset with her.

"You said you would."

"But..." She shook her head again, steadfast in her refusal.

"Cheater," he hissed. "You owe me."

Aqua bit her lip, returning to present day, and looked at Vanitas again. He was older now, they both were. More mature. Changed. _Grown._ And she was curious all over again. Her curiosity kept growing, spurred by a natural kind of fascination and an aching kind of desire.

He was asleep. He would never know. Aqua shut her eyes. It was wrong. So wrong. And yet...

She opened her eyes again and slowly extended her hand towards the bulge in his pants. She'll just touch it. Just for a second. As soon as her fingertip brushed the very peak, _it _jumped and she drew back, panicking. Was that voluntary? She looked cautiously at his face. His eyes were still closed. His breathing was still even. He was still asleep.

Aqua let out a silent sigh of relief and then came a wave of internal conflict. She wanted to touch him again. In a more substantial way. But if she did, would he still remain asleep? If he woke up, would he be angry? She focused on his face as she slowly snaked her hand towards his arousal. Very gently, she laid her palm over his member, her thumb at the tip. Vanitas did not react at all.

Satisfied that he was not going to wake up, Aqua looked down at the object of her twisted curiosity, the object that was the cause of the spreading warmth in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her fingers around him and tightened her grip, the soft fabric of his pants yielding easily at the pressure. She was not sure if she imagined it at first, but after a second she was certain.

He _grew. _

In her hand.

And an ecstatic but shy little smile graced her lips.

She did not move for a moment, focusing on his heat and his hardness and his still-increasing size and then... She moved her hand slowly upwards, then downward. Carefully, at first, instinctively loosening the fabric so that it did not restrict him. Then she gradually pumped him faster, finding the perfect rhythm. Again and again and again. Until Vanitas exhaled sharply and she released him, panicking once more. But his eyes were still closed.

Aqua took a deep breath and bit her lip, closing her eyes halfway as she suddenly became aware of the wetness between her legs. She told herself to stop. She almost woke him up. She had gone far enough.

Then an often-ignored part of her mind spoke up, as if it was sitting on her shoulder, whispering temptingly in her ear. "_Don't you want to _see _him?"_

She held her breath. Yes, she wanted to see him. She wanted to see him badly. But he might wake up. And then how would she explain herself? It was hard enough to simply consider telling him that she liked him. How in all the universe could she ever hope to admit – as proven by the past few minutes – that she painfully desired him as well?

She tried to slow her breathing, tried to lower her temperature by the sheer force of her will. And she almost succeeded. Almost. Until he said gruffly, still asleep, "Hngh... Aqua..."

She stared at him. Did he just talk in his sleep? Groan and talk? And was that her name? Did he really just say _her _name_? _And then more questions. Was he dreaming of her like she was hoping? Was he having an erotic dream? Or, no, a sensual one? About _her_? Was she the cause of his arousal, which in turn aroused her?

And, yes, she was very aroused. There was no denying it, especially now. His moaning out her name did the trick.

All her efforts went to waste, the heat in her core increasing, her heart racing in her chest, a haze of desire overpowering all the logic that she possessed. She'll just take one look. One quick look, she promised herself. She carefully lifted the hem of his shirt, slipped her fingers underneath the garter of his pants, and then...

Aqua screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. Chapter 2

Set in an Alternate Universe.

**Thank You for the Reviews!**

I am sorry about that little error where I indicated in the summary that this is a one shot.  
>It isn't. In fact, this is not even the last chapter.<p>

I should tell you that writing this is very difficult for me. That should explain its length.  
>You see, when I start feeling uncomfortable, my writing goes astray, avoiding the lemon. Hahaha!<p>

I hope the parts where I do feel uncomfortable - particularly in the next chapter - are not so obvious.

Oh, and I just want to share.  
>While writing this, my brother was looking over my shoulder, reading.<br>I had no idea he was there until he read one line aloud.  
>I practically jumped from my seat, panicking and blushing like there's no tomorrow, covering the screen and telling him that he isn't allowed to read this.<br>He made a face and asked me why not and all I could say was that it was inappropriate.  
>He smirked at me, a sly little smirk that scared me half to death.<p>

Anyway, on to the story.  
>Despite that incident shaking me up a little, I will finish what I started.<p>

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY DATE<strong>

_Just you and me._

* * *

><p>Vanitas quickly draped his arm over the extremely obvious bulge in his pants to conceal it while his other hand gripped Aqua's wrist tightly. If she touched him – her bare skin against his – he would not be able to control himself; he was sure of that. He had almost lost control when she held him through the fabric of his clothing. The thought of her soft, smooth skin gripping his hard flesh without any sort of barrier, twisting and pumping him...<p>

He might even be the one to scream.

And there was no way on earth, in hell, or in whatever corner of the universe would he ever put himself in a situation where he was the one to be placed on the hot seat. And it would have been one hell of a hot seat; shouting in ecstasy in a room filled with nine of his friends.

So he acted quickly, and Aqua was the one who screamed. She was shocked that he was awake, frightened when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, and anxious because she had no idea how she would ever be able to explain her indecent, outrageous behavior.

The movie was paused for the second time. Obviously, Aqua had picked a terrible time to scream because even though they were watching a horror movie, the current scene was pretty tame. So nine pairs of eyes turned away from the television to the back of the room. "What the hell are you up to, Vanitas?" Terra asked, glowering, immediately accusing Vanitas. With valid reasons, of course.

Vanitas laughed maniacally, but kept his attention on Aqua. "Did I scare you?" he teased her, leaning very close.

At that, everyone immediately assumed that he had simply pulled a prank, freaking her out. Good, because that was what he intended for them to think.

Terra was about to stand up and give Vanitas a piece of his mind but Aqua moved first. She pulled her wrist free from Vanitas' grip. She was embarrassed, her cheeks red, her breathing quick, her hand over her heart – but everyone mistook it for fright and shock and annoyance. Only Vanitas knew the truth and Aqua could see it in his eyes, heightening her feeling of embarrassment.

Wordlessly, she stood up and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, a bowl of popcorn flew through the air and hit Vanitas, drawing an angry yelp out of him as clusters of the buttered white stuff clung to his hair and clothes."What the hell?"

"Tell her you're sorry!" Ventus said, clearly having been the one to toss the bowl.

Vanitas laughed then because he was not expecting that at all. Not from Ventus, anyway. "Yeah, yeah," he said. He deftly rolled over so that his back was to them as he got up off his beanbag and he walked casually to the door. He was sure none of them noticed anything was...well, _up._

"I don't like that movie anyway, and neither did Aqua," he muttered, ruffling his hair to get rid of the popcorn. "After this, I'm going home. See you guys in the morning."

No one answered as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Then he made his way up the stairs – picking popcorn off his shirt as he went – walked down the hallway, and then stopped at the open doorway of a bedroom he has been in many times before. Aqua was sitting in bed, hugging her knees.

"Hey there," he said, flicking the last popcorn off his shoulder.

She turned away from him, obviously still embarrassed. He chuckled and made his way slowly towards her. She stiffened as he approached and froze completely when he sat on her bed. "Naughty, naughty Aqua," he murmured with a teasing smirk on his face.

"You were awake," she accused.

"Of course."

"I thought you were asleep," she said. She must have been trying to sound annoyed but instead she just sounded thoroughly flustered.

"If you knew I was awake, you never would have tried anything," he said simply.

"You were playing with me, Vanitas," she said quietly.

"Oh? From where I stood, you were doing all the playing."

She turned her head further away, her hair shielding her face from his view. He reached forward to brush the soft blue strands aside. "Will you stop hiding your blush from me?" he said, slightly peeved.

Her blush deepened and that pleased him. He moved closer to her, and she moved back against the headboard of her bed. "V-Vanitas..." she stuttered, eyes wide, as he came so close that his knees were at her feet, his hands on either side of her, his chest just above her knees, his face inches from hers.

And that hot hardness pressing against her legs...

He leaned forward and she leaned her head even further back. She obviously did it to be as far away from him as possible, but it only served to expose her neck. He blew on her skin and she tensed. He kissed her jaw and she trembled. He licked her earlobe and she whimpered his name.

"Naughty, naughty Aqua," he teased again, a tantalizing whisper in her ear. Then he drew back with a smirk. "You know what I miss?"

"...What?" she asked tentatively.

"Our play dates," he said. "Before the rest of _them _ever happened."

She stared at him, waiting, and he ran his hand up her leg, from her ankle to her knee. And then down, from her knee to her hips. His fingers settled there for a minute, then they wormed their way to her core. Slowly.

Her mind screamed at her to stop him, to grab his hand or kick him off the bed or... something. Anything. But her body refused to obey. Vanitas was almost at her crotch, his fingers slipping underneath the thin fabric of her shorts. He pressed lightly on her inner thighs, demanding wordlessly that she spread her legs and she slowly did. Her mind had lost control of her physical form; Vanitas held the reins now.

She could only gasp and whimper as his fingers stroked the wet fabric of her panties.

"We should have one tonight.," he murmured, his finger making small circles, deliberately increasing the pressure every turn. "Our parents are away. It'll be like old times. But better, I'm sure. Hmm?"

Aqua licked her lips and shyly tucked her chin against her shoulder, her breathing rasp.

He tilted his head at her. "Is that a yes, Aqua?"

"Vanitas..." she began but stopped. She knew what he was asking for and that she should say no. But she also knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was not coinciding with what she should say. It was coinciding with what his fingers were doing, though.

Vanitas slid his hand away from her and her breathing became more even, though her eyes betrayed her disappointment. He climbed off her bed and walked to the door. Just a step outside her room, he stopped for a moment with his back to her.

"Midnight. My room. But only if you want to," he said in a clear, deep monotone.

Then he left her alone. He took his time as he walked down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room and foyer, and casually stepped out of the house. He went next door, to his empty home, and headed upstairs. He walked into his room and straight into the shower. All the while, he thought of Aqua, and her wetness and that shy uncertainty that only spurred his belief that she wanted him.

Maybe even as badly as he wanted her.

He thought he handled the situation pretty well, though he had to admit that her rashness caught him off guard. He had known she would be curious, maybe even interested. But interested enough to touch him that way and attempt to... What was she doing anyway, trying to take off his pants? That, he had not expected.

His erection twitched at his thoughts and he held it, pumping it the way Aqua was doing earlier. He imagined it was still her doing it. As always, Aqua exceeded his expectations and he smirked. He had been waiting a long time for a chance like this, for another moment for Aqua to be careless.

Almost humming with blissful anticipation, he released his cock and stripped off his clothes. He stood in the stream of hot water. Might as well get squeaky clean for when Aqua arrives.

* * *

><p>Aqua had been staring at the clock on her bedside table from the moment Vanitas left. He had given her exactly twenty-two minutes to think. Minus the four minutes it would take to get from her bedroom to his, that gave her only eighteen minutes.<p>

With ten minutes to go, Xion knocked on her door to check up on her. Vaguely, Aqua acknowledged the opportunity to preoccupy herself. If she went with Xion back to their other friends, she would effectively be creating an excuse as to why she could not go to Vanitas. And also a reason to stay away, because if she tried to leave, her friends would wonder why.

But she did not take the chance.

Why, oh, why did she let the chance slip through her fingers? Why did she have to tell Xion that she was exhausted, wanted to sleep, and to_ please not disturb her until morning_? What was that for?

Once she was alone again, a strange mixture of dread and longing made her moan as she rolled over in bed. In the darkness of her room, the one thing she could see were the numbers on her digital clock, glowing, pulsing in her vision.

One minute.

One minute, and she needed to get out of there if she wanted to make it to Vanitas' room by midnight. The seconds ticked by in silence.

_Go._  
><em>Stay.<br>__ Go. You know you want to. You want _him._  
>Stay. You're not ready for this and neither is he.<br>Go. He's probably way ahead of you. And if you want him _this _bad, you're ready.  
>Stay. Do not give in to desire and blind temptation!<br>Blind temptation? Ha! You've known Vanitas your entire life. Trust him. Go! _

Aqua half-screamed into her pillow for a moment, then the next thing she knew, she was climbing quietly down the stairs. She passed the door to the entertainment room. It was slightly open – just about an inch of a crack – and she could tell that her other friends were watching a different movie now. Whatever they were watching, it was lively and upbeat. Probably a comedy.

Perfect.

She picked a moment when they were all laughing to quickly zip past the door on tiptoe. And then the rest of the way was easy. She stepped out of the house and walked around to the side. There used to be a fence dividing their property from the one next door, but it had long since been replaced by an ankle-high row of flowers. Their families were close enough that they practically shared the yard.

Aqua walked to the backdoor. It was unlocked, like she expected it to be, so she opened it and went in. She made her way through the kitchen, the dining room, and up the stairs in confidence, even though it was dark. She knew this house as well as her own. When she reached his bedroom door, though, she stopped.

She placed her hand over her heart and was surprised at its pace. She half-wanted to return home, half-wanted to push forward. But she was already here. She just needed to reach out, turn the doorknob...

Aqua did not even realize she had done that already; she had opened the door and was looking into his room, bathed in pitch darkness. There was no turning back now because as soon as she walks into this realm of shadow and faced Vanitas, he would not let her go. He would not ask if she wanted to change her mind. He had given her enough time to think. To reject him.

_Cheater..._

She would not cheat him this time. She would not be unfair.

She bit her lip. Did he know, though? That no way on earth could she ever really reject him? Aqua shook her head. What did it matter now, really, if he had just been manipulating her? She still wanted him. She had always wanted him. Besides, this was her fault. Wasn't it?

She stepped into his room and closed the door behind her, just as the bathroom door opened and Vanitas stepped out. He was naked, covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist. Aqua felt her legs weaken as the light shining from the bathroom framed his silhouette and highlighted the droplets of water that trickled down his lithe, toned body.

He stared at her for a second, then glanced at the clock. It was precisely midnight. He smirked. "Always so punctual," he said. "Unless you actually arrived earlier?"

Aqua blushed. "I... No..."

She stayed right where she was as Vanitas walked to his bedside table and turned on the lamp. He then loosened the towel and Aqua felt her stomach knot so fast that it hurt as he revealed his naked body, using the towel to dry off his hair. She was only human; and her eyes darted immediately to his manhood and – she was later ashamed to admit – shyly admired it. Aqua had been staring for about two seconds before she remembered that the decent thing to do was look away.

As soon as he had dried himself enough, Vanitas tossed the towel carelessly aside. He just studied her for a minute while her head was turned to the side as she attempted not to stare at his naked form. She was dressed in sleeping clothes – a loose shirt, shorts.

_You are so beautiful... _He smiled.

"Aqua," he said, his voice husky. She looked at him, struggling to keep her gaze on his face. "Come here," he commanded, extending his hand out for hers.

Aqua did not even think to hesitate as she walked into the arms of lust, drawn by the voice of temptation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. Chapter 3

Set in an Alternate Universe.

After several sleepless nights and innumerable cups of tea. Hahaha!

I had to take breaks between almost every paragraph.  
>I will admit, though, that while writing this was uncomfortable at times, the overall experience was...<br>Strangely not unpleasant.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY DATE<strong>

_Just you and me._

* * *

><p>She placed her hand in his and he drew her in closer. He traced the lines on her palm again, just as he had when she was asleep beside him, and then he brought his face close to her neck and inhaled deeply.<p>

Aqua bit her lip and shivered as he exhaled, his hot breath tickling her gently. It was as if he had just breathed in her very soul and breathed out a part of his,letting it ghost over her skin.

"Shall we settle the score?" he whispered.

Without asking for further permission, his hands rose to her waist and hastily undid the strings that tightened the garter of her shorts and held them in place. He pulled them down until they fell in a pool at her feet. Her panties followed a second later, and all she had left covering her body was her loose, white shirt. She was aware – embarrassed – that his mere act of partially undressing her had set her on fire, beginning right between her thighs.

Vanitas kept his eyes on her face as he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, lightly touching her waist, tickling her bellybutton, cradling her hips, circling to the back where he tenderly cupped her ass. He could already feel the heat of her arousal and he made a point of letting her know his observations with a smug little smirk. A smug little smirk that made her blush. A blush that made him excited.

He pushed her onto the bed – no, coaxed her, because his touch was light on her, guiding rather than forcing. She sat down and then he pushed against her shoulders until she was lying on her back, her legs still dangling off the edge of the bed.

He smiled in a sharp yet charming way. "Breathe."

She had no idea she had been holding her breath. Maybe that would explain her dizziness. Maybe not. His hand was under her shirt again, tracing circles on her stomach.

"Tell me," he said. "If I had let you, how far would you have gone? How much would you have wanted?"

Aqua tried to think of an answer but her mind did not want to focus on the question. It insisted that she pay attention to the fact that Vanitas was kneeling down on the floor, positioning himself between her legs, placing her thighs on his shoulders, blowing on her -

"Ah!" she gasped.

He laughed softly. "Shh," he whispered. "I haven't even started."

She gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lip to keep silent as he licked and nibbled on the soft skin of her inner thighs, leaving little pink marks on her cream skin.

"Vanitas," she whimpered.

"Hm?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

As he spoke, she could feel his breath against her crotch and she knew his lips were right there, his tongue probably flicking out in sweet anticipation and she imagined it just a hair's breadth away from her. And she wanted it, she wanted to know what it would feel like to have his tongue tasting her, exploring her. The thought of him looking at her so closely, breathing in the scent of her arousal, made her mind reel.

"Vanitas, please!" she choked out.

He brought his hand forward to touch her gently, stroking her clit once. Twice. More. Then tracing the moist lips of her womanhood before pushing in just a little, just an inch or so. Just to let her wetness coat his fingertip and follow it as he pulled out. It was insane how wet she was when he had hardly begun. It made him hunger for her more, thinking that his mere presence and the mere thought of what was about to come was making her so excited.

"Please what, Aqua? Or do you need me to tell you what you want?" he said, looking up to see that she had raised her head to look at him. Her face was flushed, her eyes glistening with desire. He put his finger in his mouth, tasting her, watching how she reacted. He was pleased at her look of embarrassed surprise.

"Mmm..." he said as he placed his finger on her clit once more and stroked it gently again. Her body tensed immediately, overly sensitive from inexperience coupled with her burning desire.

He let a sly grin come over his features, frightening her intentionally, but just a little bit. "Lie down," he said and when she did as he asked, he leaned forward, taking her clit into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

She made a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a moan and he licked her quickly to soothe the sensitive bud before starting to suck on it. Her soft mewls of pleasure rang pleasantly in his ears, making his own arousal panic and ache as if it felt as though it was being neglected and forgotten. As if it wanted to be the one to make her moan.

But he needed to be patient. There was no room for error, not tonight.

Vanitas went on with his teasing, flicking his tongue quick and hard against her, sucking on her so roughly that sometimes she screamed. Only to tell him immediately after not to stop. Ever.

Then he leaned back a little to admire his accomplishments, watching her clenching muscles, her juices wetting his sheets. He licked her once more, slipping his tongue into her, savoring the taste of her want of him. And then he replaced his tongue with a finger, making her squirm, the muscles in her thighs tensing and her heels pressing against his back.

He licked her clit slowly, repeatedly, in time with the gentle thrusts of his finger. Aqua was warm and wet, sweet and silky. He felt his member throb, knowing that soon – very soon – it would be buried in this heavenly hotness, pounding her, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ah, V-Vanitas..." Aqua gasped, confused by the unfamiliar sensations gripping her physical being.

His heart raced as he felt her clench around his finger at a much faster pace and he knew how close she was to reaching her peak. He pushed in a second finger. He quickened his thrusts and closed his mouth over her clit entirely, sucking hard. He could see her breasts bouncing as her breathing became more erratic. He felt the pressure on his back and shoulders as her legs pressed against him. He heard her cries rise in pitch as the sensation of a coming orgasm wracked her body.

"Vanitas!" she screamed. "Wait - No! Ahhh!"

Her back arched and her screams washed over him as she came. He continued to suck on her, forcing her to keep riding the waves of her climax, forcing her to keep screaming his name. And he kept his fingers steady, enjoying the feeling of her squeezing him – hot, wet, and tight.

"No more," she begged, writhing against him, unable to handle the intensity. "Stop, Vanitas! Enough!"

He stopped, pulling his fingers slowly out of her and licking them clean, watching as her tension eased. He was tempted to tease her, to lick her and scrape her with his teeth while she was still so sensitive, but he knew it would hurt her if he did. He contented himself with kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs again as she tried to relax and catch her breath.

"Vanitas..." Her voice was lined with desperation and he climbed onto the bed at her call.

"Hm?" he asked, leaning over her, watching her pant and gasp.

"I... I really liked that..." she said softly and shyly, so innocent and sincere.

He smirked. "Of course you did."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed and snaked her arms around his neck. Her sigh turned into a soft moan as she tasted herself on his lips. Just thinking about him sucking on her clit renewed her desire. It seemed that her body had already forgotten that it had just climaxed. Or it simply didn't care and wanted more.

He pulled away for a moment to look into her sapphire eyes and smirk, seeing them gleaming with a thirst that only he could quench. He licked her lips, demanding that his tongue be allowed in. And of course she would let him. She wanted him inside her.

Vanitas groaned as his tongue was granted entrance, ecstatic at finally being able to realize a fantasy that he has been having since he first noticed her sleeping habit of licking her lips. And she tasted so delicious; mint and something mildly, familiarly sweet. Her mouth was soft and warm, her tongue about as shy as she was, unsure how to deal with the intruder that pushed at it and coaxed it to play.

While he was keeping her mouth busy, he pulled her up to a sitting position against him, with her knees on either side of his thighs and her ass on his lap. He broke the kiss when his cock jumped, begging for attention, not liking how it was being ignored. Vanitas gritted his teeth. He wanted to just slam into her, but he knew a little restraint was necessary; Aqua was not just any girl.

Vanitas slid his hands under her ass and raised her to a kneeling position. He then moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her to him until she was close enough that he could bite at her nipples through her shirt. She whimpered.

"No, wait, stop..." she pleaded.

He looked up at her with an irritated frown, but all she did was pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside, exposing her breasts to him. Then she had her hand on the back of his head and she pushed her chest forward, begging him wordlessly to do as he pleased. He paused a moment to let his eyes dart over her torso, taking it all in, the beauty that he had only seen once before, through a window, far away.

Now she was right in front of him, offering herself to him.

He groaned roughly in appreciation then he cupped her breasts, massaging them gently, his thumb brushing over her erect nipples. She threw her head back, crying out at this new source of ecstasy, and he teased each nipple for a few seconds at a time, swirling his tongue over them, sucking at them, nipping them with his teeth.

Her breasts were so soft and smooth in his mouth.

His tongue was so hot and rough against her tender skin.

Aqua let her hands explore him, her fingers dancing over him, cautiously. She felt his muscles ripple with his movements as he touched every inch of her that he could reach. And there was not an inch out of his reach. She pressed harder on him, fitting her soft hands against the harder planes of his body, wanting to feel him the way he felt her.

"Vanitas..." A ghost of a plea as she shuddered with a sudden surge of painful want, when touching him did not feel good enough, did not give her enough of him.

At that tantalizing plea, Vanitas felt his length twitch again, angry and determined this time. Its movement caused the tip to brush against the wetness of her inner thighs and that tiniest, accidental contact sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. He could not bear it any more.

"Aqua..." he growled.

She gazed down at him and for a moment was unsure what to make of his expression. His eyes were half-shut, his brows knitted in a frustrated frown, his lips pressed into a hard line. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

In answer, he reached down to grip his cock and rub its head against her clit, asking for permission. Instinctively, Aqua spread her legs further and leaned down towards him, her body loving the heat of his shaft. It strengthened a very painful longing in her core that was screaming to be filled.

She pressed her lips to his ear. "Yes. Please..."

He rubbed his cock harder against her, earning the most beautiful of moans from her for his efforts. Then he pressed himself at her entrance and waited with his hands resting lightly on her waist.

Aqua knew he was waiting for her to take him in, allowing her to make the move. She wrapped her arms tight around him and very slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing shaft.

He kept hold of her waist as she slowly sheathed him, her tight wetness closing around him. And when she had taken him in completely, he felt as if the very gates of heaven had been opened for him. It took every ounce of his willpower not to just run right in and ravage this paradise. If he did, he might not be allowed in again.

Aqua was frozen in his arms, her fingertips digging into his back. She kept her eyes closed, her mouth shut, because if she opened either of them she might cry or scream. It hurt. So bad that she was afraid to move.

Slowly, Vanitas embraced her, feeling her tension. "Relax," he murmured.

"No..." she said, trembling from the exertion of keeping her entire body steady.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the night air; a cool, crisp smell that she wished she could breathe in for eternity. It comforted her a little, reminded her that it was Vanitas inside her. Vanitas, whom she wanted. And trusted.

He ran his hand up and down her back and started nipping at her skin. "Try," he said, fighting to keep the impatience out of his voice.

She hesitated for a moment before finally letting her body soften, resting all her weight on him. Once she was completely his again, her body supple in his arms, he pushed his hips against hers and she screamed, feeling as though she was being stretched far beyond her limits, mercilessly torn apart.

He rocked back and forth, listening closely to the sounds she made. Sharp gasps and he slowed his rhythm. Soft whimpers and he picked up the pace. Shy moans and he added more force. He played to her beat until she stopped hurting.

Until she placed her hands on his shoulders and murmured, "Stop..."

When he did, she adjusted her position slightly and raised herself up. Then down. Up. Down. Up and down, creating a whole new rhythm, desire telling her what to do, instinct telling her how to do it. He grabbed at her ass and squeezed hard; as hard she she was gripping his shoulders, as tight as she was around his cock.

"Damn it, Aqua," he grunted as she moved faster, relying on the springs of his mattress to give her momentum. Her moans and whimpers melded together, forming such an amazingly erotic sound that Vanitas could have sworn that what he had in his arms were a thousand angels.

Aqua was no longer sure if that pressure and that sting she felt in her core was pain or it was pleasure. Every sensation was a painful kind of pleasure, a pleasurable kind of pain. Neither one would be so good without the other. And it was _so _good.

She began crying out his name. "Vanitas, yes... Yes!"

She rode him, wild and fast, forgetting all else but the feeling of him inside her and the knowledge – as he moaned out her name and growled in his pleasure – that _he enjoyed her._ She felt as though even if the only thing she could do right in this world was please him, she would still want for nothing else.

"Vanitas..." she said breathlessly.

"Aqua," he answered. He urged her to move even faster, harder, and she did. Every fiber of his being was overpowered by the sight of her breasts bouncing in front of him, the sound of her ass hitting his thighs, the feel of her wetness soaking his skin. The scent of their lust was thick in the air around them and he breathed it in with an insatiable hunger.

Then all of a sudden, he snarled, loud and ferocious. And as she caught a glimpse of his face, contorted with a kind of wrath the likes of which she had never seen before, he deftly changed their position. He forced her down onto the bed and she cried out a little from his sudden roughness, dazed by his force as her back hit the mattress. She lay beneath him and he brought her legs around his waist so that her calves were against his lower back. As he loomed over her, an angry scowl darkened his features.

"No!" he roared at her as if she had done something wrong.

And then he began. Thrusting into her so fast that she was sure the world had collapsed and gravity had always been just a figment of her imagination. Or maybe time had sped up for him and slowed for her, because she was sure this pace was supernatural. She buried her fingertips into his skin, careful not to claw at him as he went mad with desire, his frenzied thrusting pushing her off the edge, making stars explode in her eyes.

His balls slapped hard against her ass, over and over, making her feel hotter. The sound of his shaft forcing itself into her – a wet, slick kind of sound – only made her even wetter. And the hotter and wetter she was, the hungrier he seemed to get.

"Vanitas... Vanitas...!" she breathed, unable to say anything other than that, unable to even recognize anything she was seeing other than those golden eyes, aflame with lust for her.

She turned her head to the side, gasping in as much air as she could, drowning in the strength of his passion. But she had hardly kept her gaze away for a second before he growled.

"Look at me!" he demanded.

She obeyed, facing him. Solid gold fell into liquid blue. And she sensed such a powerful feeling of bliss coming from him as he gazed at her that she could not help but embrace it. She was not sure how long the speed demon within him had its way, pumping furiously into her, but she never wanted it to end. There was no pain now. Only pleasure. All of it was pleasure.

And she told him so, unknowingly encouraging him further.

Then he quickened even more at one point,hissing out her name.

"Hngh, Aqua, I..." He stopped speaking, the only sound he was able to make were panicked growls. His face was contorted again and he forced through gritted teeth, desperately, "Aqua!"

Her body was way ahead of her mind as she clung to him. "I want it, Vanitas! Please!" she said before she could even think why she would say such a thing.

And then he pushed inside her as far he could go and held onto her as if she might fade if he did not. She gasped then as she felt a hot pulse course through her and her mind finally caught up. "Vanitas..." she whimpered as he came inside her, his hot seed spilling into her and filling that emptiness and longing with a satisfying, liquid kind of heat.

He sighed; which made Aqua hold onto him tenderly, stroking his hair, because he sounded so relieved, so happy. In her arms, Vanitas was still for a moment. They both were. They lay there for a minute, unmoving, allowing the world to reform around them and reality to welcome them back.

But then Vanitas moved once more. He was still hard, still aching for Aqua. He thrust slowly, stirring his cum within her. He maintained that slow pace, leaning forward on his forearms, burying his fingers in her soft blue hair just as she had hers in his. He kissed her pink swollen lips, and her flushed cheek, her tense jaw. He was gentle, as if he had only just realized he may be scaring her or hurting her and he didn't mean to.

Then he teased her, pulling out almost entirely, and then sliding back in with such deliberate tenderness that Aqua relaxed her legs, spreading them far apart, and mewling for him to continue.

"My Aqua..." he growled roughly, licking at her. "Mine."

She laughed, but it was such a sensual laugh that it did nothing to ruin the moment. In fact, it sounded as though she was simply ecstatic with pleasure, making Vanitas smirk.

"Yes. Forever, if you want," she answered as she understood that he had not snarled and roared at her earlier because she had done something wrong. He was simply refusing to be dominated by her, craving for complete control. And she marveled at him because she knew now that he was being purposefully gentle at first, restraining his lustful demons for her benefit. Because she had never done this before. He knew, and she never even told him so, never needed to ask him to be gentle.

"Vanitas..." she called.

He had his cock buried deep inside her as he nestled against her, kissing her breasts, licking and pinching and nibbling. "Hm?" he questioned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want... Please..."

He leaned back to admire her as she lay before him. She was beautiful, he thought, and even more so naked and aroused. He licked his fingers, wetting them, then reached down to touch her clit and tease it. Aqua bit her lip, her hands falling to her sides and immediately grabbing a handful of his sheets. He felt her push her hips against him and her muscles clench tightly around his cock, which responded by hardening even further.

Damn, how he wanted her.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

She barely opened her mouth to speak when he increased the pressure on her clit and all she could do was mumble something unintelligible. He was doing it on purpose, she was sure, using his twisted brand of torturous teasing on her.

"What do you want, Aqua?" he asked, now kneading her sensitive little bud between his thumb and forefinger. She writhed and screamed, moisture spilling out from her and onto the base of his cock.

At that undeniable show of her intense need for him, he almost gave in. But he stayed his desire, waiting for her answer even though he already knew what it would be. And he already knew what he would say. It was a testament to how important Aqua was to him that he did not let his other head make all the decisions, even though it ached inside her, craving friction, craving heat.

Craving what was already his as if it was not his.

"My Aqua," he said again, a warning to her and a reassurance to himself.

_ "No one else can have you," _his eyes seemed to say as they smoldered her, mesmerized her. It made her heart shudder with immeasurable happiness; she was special to him.

"Vanitas..." Aqua breathed, hands outstretched towards him, begging him to lean close. He did and she kissed him. A kiss with a whisper, "Please, Vanitas... More."

Smirking darkly, he was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. Chapter 4

Set in an Alternate Universe.

Final Chapter.  
>Something I wrote up real quick just to close the story and bring it back to the beginning.<br>I rushed a bit, because I wanted to meet my self-imposed deadline.  
>And I'm in a hurry at the moment, so I'll edit this note and add the thanks to Reviewers later.<p>

By the way.  
>Their ages are anywhere between fourteen and nineteen.<br>Ventus is the youngest. Axel and Terra are the oldest.

Also.  
>Waffles. You know I can't help it. Hahaha!<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY DATE<strong>

_Just you and me._

* * *

><p>Vanitas stroked her hair, watching her sleep as the sun shone through the window, then he adjusted the earpiece that he had slipped in her ear. He had chosen a set of relaxing classical pieces for her to sleep to, playing them on his iPod for her. It clearly helped to calm her mind and body as she seemed to be having a deep and dreamless sleep.<p>

So caught up in his lust for her the previous night, he had forgotten that she had been sleep-deprived lately and was exhausted. Their _play date _went on for hours. By the time they finished, she could hardly breathe. He carried her into the bathroom and laid with her in the tub. She fell asleep in his arms with the water caressing them both.

He wrapped her up in a towel afterward, drying her off, and laid her on his bed, where she was still unmoving now. He did not bother to dress her, certain that she wouldn't mind if he spent the rest of the night – or wee hours of the morning – admiring her body. And what a beautiful body it was, every single inch of it, down to that pale little birthmark right over her heart, shaped like a star.

Tracing it with his fingers, he wondered what time he should wake her up. She needed to go back home where their friends might already be looking for her. He wondered if he should go with her.

No. No way. Those idiots would know for sure what they had been up to. Better let Aqua deal with them. Or he could go and rub it in Terra's face. But Aqua wouldn't like that. Yeah, he'll leave it to Aqua. For now.

Her lashes fluttered and he shifted a little bit so that when she opened her eyes, the first thing she would see are his. And she smiled when she did, not knowing that he was practically thinking of feeding her to the wolves.

"Vanitas," she murmured, touching his face.

"Hey there," he replied with a smirk as he took the earphones from her and tossed them – with the iPod attached – onto his bedside table.

She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in that scent of dawn and dewdrops that was just so Aqua. Then he smirked detecting that tiniest infusion of his scent as well. _You're mine..._

"Did you have a good night?" she asked him coyly.

In answer, he traced the line of her spine and she trembled, sighing, remembering what they did the previous night and the pleasure that overwhelmed her.

"We should have play dates more often," he said.

"We'll see," she answered and decided it was time to leave. Vanitas watched quietly as she dressed, wondering if she was taking her time, teasing him, on purpose. The way she bent down so temptingly as she slipped on her panties. And then she moved her hips from side to side as she pulled up her shorts. And she was facing him, giving him a grand view of her breasts before slowly hiding them beneath her shirt.

He groaned. He couldn't help it. To appease him at least a little bit, Aqua climbed into bed again and kissed him. "I have to go now, Vanitas," she murmured.

He grabbed her wrist. "One question," he said.

"Yes?"

"What you said last night... did you mean it?" He was smirking, eyes narrowed a little, as he spoke.

She blinked, not quite understanding, and wondering if she had said something incriminating. Or embarrassing. "What do you mean? What did I say last night?"

"Forever. If I want."

Aqua felt a blush blossom on her cheeks. _Oh, that. _Did she really say it like that? "That depends. Did you mean what you said before I said that?"

"I asked first, Aqua."

"I'm not answering you until you answer me, Vanitas."

They stared at each other, waiting. And then at the same time, "Yes."

Vanitas smirked and released her, content with her answer and she smiled, content with his. "Will you come join us for breakfast?" Aqua asked him.

"No, I'm going to sleep," he said.

"Lunch?"

"Maybe..."

She nodded, knowing that was probably as good as it was going to get. She kissed him again, longer this time and coupled with a quiet, longing sigh. Then she left, already looking forward to the next time she sees him.

* * *

><p>"Guys," Sora said as he came back to the entertainment room with Naminé in tow. "Breakfast will be delayed cause we have a slight problem... Err..."<p>

"Aqua is not in her room," Naminé finished.

Terra stared at them. "What?"

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom," Xion offered.

"Or she went to get a drink in the kitchen," Kairi said.

Naminé shook her head. "We checked the whole house. Didn't we, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Aqua is officially missing in action."

There was silence for a minute, then, "Maybe she went to check on Vanitas," Riku said with a suggestive smirk.

"Maybe," the others agreed offhandedly.

But Axel caught Riku's drift. He smirked, too. "What did Aqua say exactly last night, Xion?"

"Hm, that she was tired, wanted to sleep, and -"

"And please don't disturb her until morning?" Axel finished with deliberate slowness. Everyone else caught up.

Terra glared at Axel. "Shut up. I know what you're getting at."

"They _were _cozying up to each other last night, talking in whispers." Axel said.

Riku nodded. "Who knows what they were talking about. They could have been... planning."

"And we're talking about Vanitas here," Axel added. "You know him."

"We're talking about _Aqua! _She would never..."

Axel chuckled and muttered under his breath, "Just because she didn't with _you_..."

"Shut up, Axel!" Terra growled, much to the redhead's amusement.

Ven poked Terra on the arm. "Wait, I don't get it. What are you talking about?

Riku smacked the back of Ven's head. "What the hell, Ven? Do we have to spell it out? Aqua and Vanitas are -"

"Shut up, Riku!" Terra yelled.

"Terra, quit telling everyone to shut up! I want to know! They're what?" Ven said, still confused.

And everyone else laughed. "You don't want to know, Ven," Kairi said. "Trust me."

Axel stretched a little. "Well. Let's all hope they used protection."

"Of course they did," Xion said.

"Yeah," Naminé agreed. "Aqua's not that careless."

"First timers are always careless," Axel said.

"What? Hang on!" Sora suddenly spoke up. They all looked at him questioningly. "Aqua is a v-? Err..?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes flicking towards Terra before he could stop himself. An empty bowl of popcorn hit his head, courtesy of the older brunette.

Roxas chuckled. "Sora, you're almost as bad as Ven over there."

"First timer or not," Terra said, frowning, "Naminé is right. Aqua is not that careless."

"Oh, so now you agree that the two of them-?" Axel said, grinning.

"No!" Terra snarled, clenching his fists, his face turning red. "I'm just saying that Aqua is not careless!"

"But Vanitas is," Roxas pointed out.

Terra frowned. "Look, maybe they didn't even do it."

"Knowing Vanitas? Of course they did," Riku said.

Axel patted Terra's back with mock comfort. "Tough luck, man."

"Shut up!" Terra said, shaking him off, as the other guys – except Ven, who was frowning in confusion – snickered.

They all looked up suddenly as they heard the sound of a door softly opening and closing. "I guess we can go find out for ourselves," Riku said, tossing a conspiratorial look all around. Only Terra did not seem happy about what he was thinking. Axel, Roxas, and Sora were game. Ventus was out of the loop so he just scratched his head and the girls rolled their eyes with obvious disapproval and carefully concealed amusement.

Still, the nine of them stepped out of the entertainment room together just as Aqua walked up.

"Oh, uhm... Hi, guys," she said uneasily, blushing already.

The guys smirked in synchrony.

"Good_ morning_, Aqua."  
>"Hm. You look tired..."<br>"For someone who turned in early."  
>"Did you notice how... hot it got last night?"<br>"So hot, makes you all sticky and sweaty...?"  
>"Still, we hope you <em>slept<em> well."  
>"Oh, and would you know if <em>Vanitas<em> is joining us for breakfast?"  
>"Or is he still <em>full <em>from last night?"

Aqua stared at them, flustered and unsure how to answer. She should have expected this. She should have insisted that Vanitas come along. And she was halfway through mentally forming a senseless response when Ven decided to ask, "What's for breakfast, Aqua?"

"Oh, thanks a lot, Ven," Sora said sarcastically, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Ven asked, his brows creased. "I'm hungry."

Riku shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, and everyone had varying degrees of amusement and annoyance showing on their faces. Aqua was the only one thoroughly happy about Ven's apparent obliviousness. She smiled at him. "Well, what would you like? Waffles?"

"Oh yeah, hot waffles stuffed with hotdogs," Axel added quickly, winking, not willing to let the matter drop.

"With eggs on the side," someone added in a whisper.

And Aqua was just getting flustered again, when...

"Yeah, that sounds _really_ good!" Ven said, grinning.

"Damn it, Ven!" Riku said, as Roxas and Axel slapped their palms onto their faces.

"I can't believe we're related," Roxas mumbled.

"What? It does sound good!" Ven argued, pouting, still obviously nowhere near the same page as the rest of the gang.

Aqua laughed, ruffling Ven's hair and smiling gratefully. With innocent Ven around, they just can't mess with her head the way they wanted to.

Wait a minute...

Her smile turned slowly into a smirk. Why should they be the only ones allowed to mess with _her_ head? Why couldn't she mess with _theirs_?

"You know, Ven," she said, though she was looking towards the other boys, her eyes narrowed and shining. "I used to think it was disgusting. Hotdogs in waffles... Oh, please." She smiled at how the boys hung on to her every word. "But once you've tried it, you'd be surprised just how... _good_ it is..." she murmured, her voice silky.

She started to make her way to the kitchen and everyone followed wordlessly, absorbing what she just said and knowing for sure what she meant, with Terra extremely pale and tense. Then Ven, skipping to walk beside Aqua, said, "Vanitas should definitely come join us, then! He loves your waffles!"

A couple of guys at the back snorted and snickered but Aqua did not let that faze her. In fact, she smirked again and sighed breathlessly with the tiniest – intentional – hint of longing. "He does, doesn't he?" she answered. "And, you know, his hotdogs are simply to die for..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
